Text Messages
by TeenWolf20
Summary: A little StilesXOC drabble RATED M for LEMON


Text Messages

_Stiles: Babe_

_Ryan: Hi, babe _

_Stiles: Whatchu doing _

_Ryan: Laying down in my bed thinking about you_

_Stiles: Oooh why don't I join you?_

_Ryan: As much as I want you too, you remember what your father and my mother said that we needed some time apart_

_Stiles: It's not my fault that you're so freakin adorable and sexy_

_Ryan: And it's not my fault that you're such an awesome kisser, but rules are rules_

_Stiles: I'm upset_

_Ryan: Why babe?_

_Stiles: Because I got grounded again for sneaking out and I have blue balls because I'm thinking of you_

_Ryan: Aww aren't you sweet, and do I have to put you on another week of probation_

_Stiles: No I'll be good_

_Ryan: Good, and hey my mom said we only have a week until we can be together again_

_Stiles: Thank god_

_Ryan: LOL so what's up with Scott and Allison_

_Stiles: They are beginning to speak to each other now_

_Ryan: That's good *yawns*_

_Stiles: Is my little angel getting sleepy?_

_Ryan: Yes I am _

_Stiles: Hey open your window_

_Ryan: What are you talking about?_

_Stiles: I'm outside your window_

*Kiss*

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you babe."

"I know and on the day when my mother is home."

"Then this will be a quickie then."

"Stiles I missed you so much."

"I know I missed you too."

"Come and sleep with me."

"_Ryan? Are you asleep honey?"_

"Shit! Your mom's coming."

"Hide under my bed and silence your phone."

"Oh…good you're not asleep."

"No I can't really sleep that much anymore."

"Well listen honey, since you and Stiles haven't seen each other in over a month I think it's time for you two to carry on with your relationship."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Who has the best mom ever?"

"You."

"I love you Mom, good night."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Stiles, you can come out babe. Stiles?"

"Yes I love your mom right now."

"Well what about your dad babe?"

"He sent me a text from work when your mother was talking to you."

"What does it say?"

"_He said, I know you have been being a good son lately and haven't been screwing around with Ryan like a couple of rabbits. So I decided to let you off the hook. Now go and have fun with Ryan but don't hurt him to bad. I don't want Ryan's mother calling me saying you bruised his 'hips' again."_

"Your dad is hilarious."

"Well now that we are together what do you want to do?"

"Cuddle."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too babe."

* * *

><p><em>Stiles: Baby is there something wrong you haven't replied back to any of my messages<em>

_Ryan: I'm so sorry babe. I'm just upset is all_

_Stiles: Who upset you babe_

_Ryan: My father._

_Stiles: I thought your father left because he wasn't ready to become a father_

_Ryan: Well he called my mother and she told me that he wants me to move in with him_

_Stiles: For how long babe_

_Ryan: The whole summer vacation, after the senior's graduation I'm leaving to Washington_

_Stiles: What can I say babe? I'm very sad that you're leaving _

_Ryan: Promise me that we'll text and talk everyday and night_

_Stiles: I promise_

_Ryan: Also a goodbye kiss before I leave_

_Stiles: Of course_

_Ryan: I really need you right now_

_Stiles: No need I'm coming to your house right now_

_Ryan: Ok_

"I'm here for you babe."

"Thanks you're the greatest boyfriend in the entire world."

"I know I am."

"Stiles do you think we can…"

"Yes we can, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok."

Stiles removed Ryan's shirt as he admired the flawless body that he was about to attack. Ryan plopped on his bed with Stiles on top as the older teen hungrily licked and nibbled on the younger teen's neck as Ryan peeled off Stiles's jacket and v-neck. Both shirtless Stiles went to town on Ryan's slender body. Ryan bucked and moaned as Stiles stopped as Stiles locked his lips to Ryan's as the older male grinded his crotch against his lover's. Feeling something wet and sticky Stiles unbuttoned his jeans and swiftly yanked off Ryan's sweats as he saw his lover's swollen cock leaking with pre-cum. Stiles looked at Ryan's face as he begged for Stiles to make love to him. Stiles didn't take no for an answer as he pushed his erection into Ryan as the younger male arched at the intrusion. Feeling relaxed at the object inside of me Ryan let out soft moans as Stiles began to hit the same g-spot over and over repeatedly. Ryan dug his fingernails into Stiles skin not hard so there was blood. Stiles growled as he picked up the pace. Ryan couldn't hold it any longer as Stiles pushed one last time as Ryan released his load. Stiles felt his orgasm approaching as he let out a shuddering groan as Ryan moaned feeling Stiles's seed decorated his insides.

"That was amazing."

"I know. It was just as amazing when I took your V-Card, and vice versa."

"Yup."

"I love you."

"I love you too Stiles."

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Graduation Day*<strong>_

"So this is it I guess."

"Until school starts up in August."

"Yup."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

*Kiss*

"I'll text you when I'm in Washington, ok?"

"I'll be waiting."

_**SEVERAL HOURS LATER…**_

_Ryan: Babe?_

_Stiles: OMG Babe. How's Washington?_

_Ryan: It's nice, and my dad's house is HUGE_

_Stiles: Just like me_

_Ryan: Shut up lol_

_Stiles: So what's he like?_

_Ryan: I don't know we'll just have to wait and see_

_Stiles: *yawn*_

_Ryan: Is my little werewolf sidekick getting sleepy_

_Stiles: Hell yes_

_Ryan: Well I'll let you sleep but I'll text you as soon as I can ok MWAH!_

_Stiles: Ok, MMMMWAH! I miss you _

_Ryan: MMMMMMMWAH! I miss you too_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

_Stiles: How's my favorite little angel doing?_

_Ryan: I'm doing great babe_

_Stiles: How's your father?_

_Ryan: Once you had fallen asleep he came into my room and told me why he left and that he wanted to make up the lost time between us_

_Stiles: Aww how sweet_

_Ryan: So he's taking me clothes shopping and CAR SHOPPING!_

_Stiles: Really that's great babe?_

_Ryan: Oh and his fiancee is that bad looking either, for a girl._

_Stiles: Haha! Are you the only kid there?_

_Ryan: I just gotten introduced to my older half brothers and half sisters._

_Stiles: Any of your brother hot like me?_

_Ryan: No, but my brother Brendan reminds me of you. I miss you so much_

_Stiles: Babe don't cry you only have two months left and then we'll be together once more_

_Ryan: I can't wait_

_Stiles: So when are you going to send me some pictures?_

_Ryan: When I'm done shopping ok I promise._

_Stiles: I'll keep you up on that_

_Ryan: Hey I gotta go how about we skype tonight?_

_Stiles: Sounds like a plan_

_Ryan: Mmmmwah have a great day_

_Stiles: Mmmmmwah I will_

The day went pretty normal as the sun began to descend, Stiles soon heard a knocking on his bedroom door. A smile stretched across the geeky teen's face when he saw it was Scott and Allison.

"Hey how are you doing buddy?" Scott asked

"Pretty good. Sucks that Ryan is gone for the whole summer." Stiles pouted

"Have you guys been talking?" Allison asked

"Every minute of the day. His father is taking him clothes shopping and car shopping." Stiles replied

"Awesome, is it okay if we stay the night?" Scott asked

"Sure you know my dad is mostly never here most of the time." Stiles replied

Stiles got on Skype and video called Ryan. Soon Ryan popped up on screen and their was a girl and a guy laying next to him. Scott and Allison did the same as they waved hi to Ryan.

"_Hi Ryan how's Washington?" Allison asked_

"_It's great Allison, and I see you and Scott and back together." Ryan replied_

"_Yes we sure are." Scott smiled_

"_Hi babe." Ryan said to Stiles_

"_Hi my little Angel." Stiles smirked_

"_So this is the boy who stole our brother's heart?" Lexi and Brendan replied in unison_

"_I'm guessing you are my Ryan's half brother and sister." Stiles said_

"_Yes we are." Lexi and Brendan said in unison_

"_Babe, this is Lexi and this is Brendan." Ryan replied_

"_OMG Brendan he could be your twin!" Lexi exclaimed_

"_You know what, you're right?" Brendan replied_

"_Do you play lacrosse and do you believe in the supernatural?" Stiles asked Brendan_

"_Yes and hells yes." Brendan chuckled_

"_Then we are twins." Stiles laughed_

"_So do you miss us Ryan?" Allison asked_

"_Of course I miss you guys. How could I not miss my big brother and sister?" Ryan giggled_

"_It was nice catching up with you Ryan, but we have a big day tomorrow." Scott said_

"_We do?" Stiles asked_

"_Yes we do." Allison said_

"_We'll I'll talk to you tomorrow babe. Mwah!" Stiles said kissing his laptop screen_

"_Mwah!" Ryan replied returning the kiss_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TWO MONTHS LATER<strong>_

"Thank God summer is over." Stiles huffed

"You're really glad of going back to school?" Sheriff Stilinski replied

"No…because Ryan is coming back." Stiles gushed

"Oh how is he?" Sheriff Stilinski asked

"He's been in Washington the whole summer, so I wonder if he'll come by the house." Stiles replied

"No need because I'm already here." Ryan's voice echoed

"RYAN!" Stiles shouted

"It's great to be back in your arms." Ryan replied nuzzling into Stiles's neck

Ryan and Stiles molded their lips together as their long and passionate kiss lasted for a while.


End file.
